Normal
by archervice7
Summary: Tweek is a paranoid, stuttering, all around nerous wreck. He's anything but normal. Kids have always bullied him for that, but Junior year of high school was the worst year yet. Tweek only feels normal and safe when he's with Craig, his best friend since elementary but after a crazy night of partying and waking up naked next to him, makes Tweek...confused.
1. Chapter 1

Tweek sat on the bench outside the high school and sipped on his coffee. Tweek was a junior this year, it had been a long stressful day, so he just wanted to relax, as

much as he could and drink his coffee. Then three seniors walked outside. "W-what's up freak?" One said, mimicking his stutter. "C-c-coffee-agh-break." Another boy

said. The third guy smacked Tweek's coffee out of his hands and all three of them laughed. "See ya later freak!" They walked away and Tweek sat there, staring at the

brown liquid. Craig, one of Tweek's only friends, walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Tweek." He said. Tweek stared at the ground. Craig frowned then looked over

at the trio of seniors. "If anyone is ever messing with you, come find me." Craig said. "C-craig, am I-I a freak?" Tweek asked. "Hell no. Don't let those bastards get in

your head." Craig said. "I-I better-gmk-g-go." Tweek said. "Want me to walk with you?" Craig asked as he pulled out a cigarette. "S-sure." Tweek said. Before Tweek,

Craig was just a quiet loner. He didn't talk to the kids in town. Honestly, he thought they were all dumbasses. But then Tweek came along. Tweek needed someone

who's calm, and the raven haired stoic seemed perfect for the job. They've been friends ever since the fourth grade. As they walked to Tweek's parents coffee shop,

they saw Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. Craig was fiddling with his liter, trying to light his cigarette. "You know, smoking is bad for you." Kyle said. Craig rolled his

eyes. "H-he's r-right you know." Tweek said. "Coffee's bad for you too." Craig fired back. The boys continued walking down the street. "Isn't it a bit suspicious that

those two always hangout, just the two of them." Cartman said as they passed them. Tweek stared at Cartman. "Ignore him. He's just a fat dumbass." Craig said.

They stopped at the coffee shop. "Bye Tweek." Craig said. "B-bye." Tweek said.

* * *

Craig walked to his locker. "Hey Craig." It was Stan Marsh, "Listen, I'm throwing this sick party on Friday. Do you want to come?" Stan asked. Craig wasn't much of a

socializer, but if he could convince a certain mismatched buttoned shirt blonde to go with him. "Yeah sure." Craig said. Tweek took a sip of his coffee. Last sip before

lunch. He opened his locker and placed the thermos inside. "Hey freak." It was the same seniors from yesterday. The group leader, slammed Tweek's locker shut.

"H-how's it g-going, freak?" one of the bullies asked. "S-stop it." Tweek said. "I t-think we m-made the freak m-mad." They mocked his stutter. "I-I'm-agh-s-serious."

Tweek said. "And if we don't?" The group leader asked. They were moving closer to Tweek. Tweek hestaintly pushed the group leader. He was surprised, but then

lunged forward, grabbing Tweek by his collar and pushing him against his locker. "Who the hell do you think you are freak!" He said, lifting his fist and punched Tweek

on the cheek. Craig walked down the hall and turned the corner. He stopped when he saw the guy beating up...Tweek. Craig dropped all his books and ran towards

the bullies. He grabbed the one punching Tweek and punched him square in the nose. Even though, the bully was on the ground, Craig continued to fight him.

Teachers heard the noise from down the hall and rushed to see what was happening. Craig was on top of a student, punching him repeatedly. The bully's buddies were

long gone and Tweek stood there hugging himself. It took three teachers to get Craig off of the senior and he was dragged to PC principal's office. The bully and

Tweek were sent to the nurse. Craig spent the whole day in the office getting lectured on how it's wrong to use violence, even though PC principal nearly broke a wall

and all afternoon in detention.

* * *

Tweek was bombarded with questions about the fight after school. "Did you ever think that those guys were gonna drag

you into the bathroom and gang rape you?" Cartman asked. "W-what? No!" Tweek exclaimed. "Okay. Okay. Calm down, I was just asking." Cartman said, with his

hands up defensively. "Well it was a stupid question fatass. Tweek probably doesn't want to talk about it." Kyle said. "Don't make decisions for Tweek, Kyle!" Cartman

said. Tweek walked to the coffee shop for work. His parents stood there, waiting for him. "We heard about the fight today." Tweek's mom said. "And how some boy

beat up the bullies that beat you up." Tweek's dad said. Tweek looked at the ground, and frowned. "I'm...glad you have good friends." Tweek's dad said. Tweek looked

up, his dad was smiling. Tweek smiled too. He put on his apron and worked until closing, then Tweek and his parents went home. After dinner and homework, Tweek

laid in his bed. "Psst." He heard someone tapping on his window. "C-craig?" He said. "Shush." Craig said, as Tweek opened the window. "Sorry I couldn't walk you

home today. They threw me in detention." Craig shrugged. "I-it's-gmk-o-okay." Tweek said. Craig touched Tweek's bruised cheek. Tears building up in

his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Craig said. "I-I did what y-you told me." Tweek said. Craig raised an eyebrow. "I-I fought b-back." Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "They took away my cigarettes in detention." Craig said as he wiped his tears. "C-cigarettes a-are-agh-gross." Tweek said. "Well so is coffee." Craig

smirked. "You s-s-should go, b-before my p-parents see you." Tweek said. Craig climbed out the window. "Stan's throwing a party on Friday. Will go with me?" Craig

asked. Tweek's parents are going out of town all weekend. "Y-yeah. I'll g-go w-with-gmk-you." Tweek said. He closed his window and watched Craig climb down,

covered by the darkness of night. Tweek put his hand were Craig's once were, and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Tweek! We'll see you on Sunday!" His parents said as they left for the coffee fair convention. It was early Friday morning, and Tweek was still in his pajamas.

"Ah! I-I need to go c-change." He grabbed his coffee and raced upstairs. He took a sip of coffee and set it down as he tried to get dressed. "S-stupid shirt!" He yelled

as he tried to take off his pajamas. "Tweek!" It was Craig. "I'll be down in a-a second!" Tweek shouted. He struggled to put on one of his button up shirts.

"Come...on." He said, then he knocked over his coffee onto his shirt. "Ahhh!" He yelled as the hot liquid burned him. Craig opened the front door and raced upstairs,

"Tweek!" He looked at the twitching blonde as he laid on the floor. Craig took off Tweek's shirt, which was stained with coffee. Craig grabbed a wet towel and put it on

Tweek's slightly burned stomach. Tweek stared up at Craig as he did. Tweek was paranoid, he stuttered and was just an all around nervous wreck. Why did Craig

hangout with him? What did he get in return? "I told you coffee's bad for you." Craig said jokingly. "Stand up." He said as he grabbed Tweek a clean button up shirt.

Tweek got on his feet, he was shaking. "Here." Craig said with a smile. Tweek took the shirt and tried to put it on, but his shakey fingers wouldn't allow him to button

his shirt. Craig chuckled to himself. "Let me help you." He said. Before Tweek could protest, Craig bent over and properly buttoned Tweek's shirt. Tweek looked at the

clock. "We're-mgk-late." He said. "Your late. I'm suspended." Craig said. "S-suspened? For how l-long?" Tweek asked. "One week starting today." Craig said. "One

w-week." Tweek started hyperventilating. Craig grabbed him a paper bag, "Calm down. Breathe." Craig said. Tweek calmed down, and his breathing slowed. What was

he going to do without Craig? "There's some b-burn ointment in t-the b-bathroom." Tweek said. Craig went and got the cream. "Lift up your shirt." Craig said. Tweek

blushed and lifted up his shirt. Craig rubbed the cream on his stomach. "There all better now. Are you going to school?" Craig asked. "N-no." Tweek said. "Don't

forget about the party tonight." Craig said. Tweek had forgotten about the party at Stan's. "I better go home, see you tonight." Craig said.

* * *

Craig and Tweek walked to Stan's house. It was filled with people and booze and booming with music, couresty of DJ Cartman. Tweek chugged down some beers, then

some guys picked him up and carried him to the keg. Craig sipped on his beer as Tweek drank from keg. "Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug. CHUG!" The guys cheered. They

set Tweek down and he stumbled over to Craig. "Did you...did you see that?" He asked. His speech got surprisingly better whenever he drank and two hours into the

party, Tweek was shit faced. Craig, on the other hand, had only drank one beer. Craig looked around, no Tweek. "Where did he go?" Craig looked around the house

for his drunk friend. "Hey, have you seen Tweek anywhere?" He asked Kyle. "I saw him go upstairs with some other guys." Butters said. "Thank Butters." Craig rushed

upstairs, he found Tweek sitting in a circle with some guys, smoking some pot. Craig walked in, the guys were all high. "Want some?" one guy asked. "I'm just here

for Tweek." Craig said. "W-what's up?" Tweek asked. He didn't look high. "It's getting late. We should go." Craig said. Tweek got up and stumbled around. Craig put

his arm around him, so he wouldn't fall. They walked to Tweek's house. "Criag...why are you friends with me?" Tweek asked as Craig opened his front door. "Don't ask

dumb questions." Craig said. "I'm friends with you because of how your nice to me and you make me feel...normal." Tweek said. "Really?" Craig asked. "Really."

Tweek leaned closer to Craig, then he pulled Craig down and kissed him. Craig was surprised, a little shocked, but he eased into the kiss and kissed Tweek back. "You

make me feel like a better person, because I can help you." Craig whispered in Tweek's ear before kissing Tweek again. Criag picked Tweek up and Tweek wrapped his

legs around Craig as he walked them upstairs. Craig tossed the blonde onto the bed. Since Tweek's parents were out of town, he didn't have to worry about making

too much noise. Craig undid his pants, exposing his erection, and helped Tweek take off his. Tweek ran his hand threw Craig's raven hair as Craig kissed Tweek's

neck, leaving hickies as he did. Craig stopped kissing Tweek and turned him over onto his hands and knees. Craig grabbed Tweek's hips and entered him. Craig

pounded away, Tweek grabbed his bed post for support as Craig did. When Craig came, Tweek passed out. "So innocent." Craig said to himself. He laid next to the

blonde and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek woke up with a splitting headache. He couldn't remember a thing from last night, he stood up and realized he was naked! "H-how did that happen?" He looked

behind him, Craig laid in his bed...naked! "O-oh my agh-fucking god w-what happened!" Tweek yelled. His ass was super sore. He was on the bottom! Tweek started

hyperventilating, and woke up Craig. The raven haired boy stood up, put on his pants and grabbed Tweek. "It's okay." Craig said. "D-don't fucking t-touch me!" Tweek

yelled. Thank god his parents weren't here. "Tweek, calm down." Craig said. "I...why did you...why did I...why can't I remember a-anything? You d-drugged me,

d-didn't you?" Tweek asked. "What? No. Remember that party? You got shit faced." Craig said. Tweek couldn't remember, but he believed Craig. Tweek walked to the

bathroom, dark bruises were all over his neck. Tweek touched his neck. "Sorry about that." Craig said, rubbing the back of his head. His hair was going in all

directions. Tweek looked down, he was still naked. He gasped, and covered his little partner. Craig was wearing pants, but no shirt. "Here you go." Craig tossed him a

pair of shorts. "L-leave." Tweek said. "What?" Craig asked. "I-I said leave. I-I need some t-time to th-think." Tweek said. "Bye Tweek." Craig said. He grabbed his

shirt and left. Tweek drank his coffee as he processed what had happened. He lost his vigintity to his best friend after he got shit faced at a party. Tweek stared in the

mirror as he looked at the hickies. He couldn't remember a thing, but the hickies and his ass hurting was a constant reminder of what Craig did. Tweek put on a turtle

neck when his parents got home on Sunday. "Tweek, we're home!" His mother called. "H-hi." Tweek said. He ate dinner and got ready for bed. "Good night son."

Tweek's dad said, as Tweek walked to his bedroom. Tweek's window was open and there was a note on his pillow. "I'm sorry Tweek. You told me something on Friday,

you said that when you were with me you felt normal. I hope you still feel normal around me. -Craig" The note read. Tweek folded the note and held against his chest

as he slept. The next day at school, everything seemed normal, or what a normal person would call normal. The seniors that bullied him left him alone, no one

bothered him at all. Tweek felt loney without Craig, though. Tuesday was the same, but Wednesday was different. Bad different. Tweek went to the bathroom, he saw

people walk into the bathroom and heard the door lock. Tweek zipped his pants, it was the three seniors, the group leader had a black eye, his nose looked weird and

lip was busted. The other two looked primarily fine. They walked closer to him, "So where's your little boyfriend, freak?" He asked. The other two ran up and grabbed

him, pushing him against a stall. The senior walked over to and punched him in the face repeatedly. "I guess your boyfriend isn't gonna save your little ass this time,

is he freak?" The senior yelled. He kept punching away, grabbed Tweek by the head and slammed it against the stall. He opened a stall door and pissed in the toilet.

"Lift him up." The senior said. The other two seniors were hestaint, but they lifted Tweek up. They put him in front of the toilet, he dropped to his knees. And the

group leader pushed his head into the toilet with pee in it. Tweek lifted his head up and gasped for air, then he shoved back down and the bully flushed the toilet. He

grabbed Tweek's hair. "Your a freak. Don't you ever think otherwise." He whispered in Tweek's ear. Tweek spit on his face. The bully growled and punched Tweek and

he fell on the ground. Blood pouring out of him, he closed his eyes as the bullies left the bathroom. Tweek woke up from the sound of someone banging on the stall.

"Come on man, I really need to shit." The boy said. Tweek got up slowly, those seniors did this to him. Tweek got out of the stall. "W-what period is it?" He asked.

"Middle of seventh period." The boy said as he rushed into the stall. Tweek wiped off as much blood as possible and grabbed his stuff from his locker. His shirt was still

wet from the swirlie. "Tweek what happened?" Kyle asked as Tweek walked out of the building. Tweek ignored him, he igrnored everyone. He just walked home.

Tweek entered his house, took a shower, and changed into some clean clothes. When his parents got home, they were mad for not coming to work. "Tweek! Get down

here right now!" Tweek's dad yelled. Tweek walked downstairs and his parents saw his face. "T-this is w-why I didn't come in for-agh-work." Tweek exclaimed,

pointing at his face. He stormed back upstairs, curled himself into a ball on his bed and laid there.

* * *

Craig sat on the couch next to his sister, Tricia. The phone rang, "Hello?" Their mom answered it. "Craig, it's for you." She said. Craig answered the phone. "Yes?" It

was Tweek's mom. "Something happened today, Tweek's in his room, we're really concerned, but Tweek won't tell us anything. We were hoping you'd talk to him?"

Tweek's mom asked. "I'm on my way." Craig said. He ran to Tweek's house. Tweek's parents were standing there. "He's in his room. Oh and take this." Tweek's dad

said. He handed Craig some coffee. Craig walked upstairs and knocked on Tweek's door. Nothing. He opened the door, and saw Tweek on his bed. "Tweek?" Tweek

turned over and Craig saw his beat up face. Craig set the coffee down and rushed over to Tweek. "Who did this to you?" Craig asked. Tweek stayed quiet. Craig

grabbed Tweek's shirt. "Tell me!" He exclaimed. "Those seniors." Tweek said. "I swear to fucking god, I'll kill them." Craig said. "I w-was so s-scared." Tweek cried.

Craig pulled Tweek to his chest. "T-they put me in a-a-gnk-toilet." Tweek cried. "It had p-pee in it." Craig held Tweek, "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you again."

Craig said. Tweek felt safe in Craig's arms. Something wet dripped onto Tweek's face as he cuddled with Craig, Tweek looked up and saw the raven haired teen crying,

with tears streaming down his cheeks. Tweek wiped Craig's tears. "I-I do f-feel n-normal." Tweek said.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was being punched, it was that bully. "Your a freak!" I saw a crowd of people laughing at as he punched me. Then he punched me and I feel on my knees, landing in_

 _a toilet full of piss. "Freak! Freak! Freak!" The crowd_ _chanted. I was drowning, I couldn't get my head out of the toilet. I watched as bubbles escaped my mouth as I_

 _screamed._

Tweek shot straight up, Craig looked at him. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream." Craig said. Tweek breathing slowed. His heart was pounding hard, Craig hadn't left

him. "Y-your s-still here." Tweek said. Craig was sitting in a chair. He stood up, "I've got nowhere else I'd be." Craig said. He walked over to Tweek and laid in his bed

next to him. "Don't worry, your safe." Craig said. Tweek leaned in and kissed Craig, tears screamed down the blonde's cheeks. Tweek woke up and Craig was gone, it

was time for school. "You should stay home today, sweetie." Tweek's mom suggested. She was right, he needed to rest up. "O-okay." Tweek said. Tweek looked in the

mirror at his bruised face. His nose had dried blood in it, his cheeks were both bruised, both eyes were darkened. Tweek looked at his neck and saw a little bruise. He

smiled at that one.

* * *

School was out, and tomorrow Craig would have to go back, but first he was gonna stop this bully. Craig walked to the school and saw the senior with his friends,

talking and laughing. He waited until the senior headed to the park with his buddies to play catch and talk to girls. Craig followed them. "Hey man, it's getting late. I'm

heading home." One of them said. "Me too. See ya tomorrow." He said. The senior grabbed all his stuff, the park was empty. Craig walked over to him, grabbed him

by the collar. "If you so much as look at Tweek, I'll kill you. No more chances." Craig said. He punched the senior hard, but this senior wasn't going down easy. The

senior swung at Craig's head, who dunked and swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Then Craig grabbed him by the hair, even though his was short, and shoved his face

in mud. "Now, tomorrow you will apologize to Tweek." Craig said. He took the senior's arm and bended it behind his back, on the verge of breaking it. "I will!" He

screamed. "Good." Craig got off the senior and walked home. According to Stan and Kyle, Tweek didn't go to school today. Craig took out a cigarette, his raven hair

blowing in the wind. "I'm home." Craig said as he walked inside. "Hi Craig." his mom said as he washed the dishes. He walked upstairs. "Put that goddamn cigarette

out." She said. Craig grinned, she never liked it when he smoked.

* * *

Tweek got ready for school, "Here's your coffee." Tweek's mom said, handing him the thermos. "T-thanks." Tweek opened the front door and saw Craig about to knock

on the door. "Hey...I'm not suspended anymore." Craig shrugged. "L-let's go." Tweek and Craig walked to school. They stopped at Tweek's locker and the bully walked

over to them. Tweek stood in fear, Craig on the other hand was leaning against a locker, grinning. The senior stopped at Tweek, he rubbed the back of his head. "I am

super sorry for...everything. You are not a freak. And you didn't deserve any of the stuff I did." The senior said. Tweek stood there in shock. The senior looked Craig,

who nodded with approval and the senior walked away. "I'll explain everything at lunch. Meet me outside by the big oak tree." Craig said before walking to class.

During free period, Tweek walked to the back of the school where there stood a big oak tree. Tweek saw the raven haired teen walk up to him. Craig explained

everything that happened yesterday. "So y-you h-had to beat an apology out of h-him?" Tweek asked. Craig sighed. "I know it would have felt way better if he did

without me having to kick his ass, but he isn't going to mess with you anymore." Craig said. Tweek grinned, he was no longer freak. Craig took his hands out of his

pocket and pushed Tweek back against the wall. Then kissed him, Craig undid Tweek's pants then his own. "Turn around." Craig whispered into Tweek's ear. Tweek

hestaintly turned around. Craig once again, entered him. Craig pounded against Tweek, who put his hands on the wall for support. Craig kept pounding, Tweek

glanced back and saw him grin. "Ah." Craig came and pulled up his pants. Tweek did the same, except he curled up into a ball next to the oak tree. Craig rolled his

eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." He said, sitting next Tweek while light a cigarette. "S-shut up." Tweek said. Craig half grinned, "You act like your still a virgin." He said.

"Th-that's because I'm n-not used to this! A-and I never w-will." Tweek exclaimed. Craig took his cigarette out of his mouth, "So innocent." He said. Tweek sat up and

took Craig's cigarette out his hand, and put it out on the tree. "Hey! These aren't cheap." Craig exclaimed. "That's o-one reason I-I don't b-buy them." Tweek said.

"Your gonna pay for that." Craig grinned. He got on top of Tweek and pinned him down. "One way or another." Craig whispered.

The bell was going to ring soon, so Tweek went to his locker and drank some coffee. His ass was once again killing him. Hopefully he won't have to sit down for too

long. Craig walked by him, grinning. Tweek scowled. Hopefully Craig goes easier on him next time. Because whether Tweek liked it or not, there was going to be a

next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek walked down the packed hallways, people were either rushing to homeroom or standing around socializing. Tweek's eyes darted around, he didn't like large

groups of people surrounding him. Then he fell. "D-damn it." He cursed. Tweek stood up and dusted himself off. Tweek didn't just fall, someone tripped him. Tweek

hurried to his locker and a note fell out. The blonde picked it up, "FREAK!" It read. Tweek scowled and crumpled up the note, then shoved it into his pocket before he

rushed off to homeroom.

* * *

Craig opened his locker and grabbed all his stuff for class. "Hey Craig." It was...Michael. "What do you want?" Craig asked. "I was wondering if you wanna skip

homeroom and have a smoke outside." Michael said. "Sure." Craig said. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to go smoke. Summer of eighth grade is when Michael

and Craig "hanged out" whenever Michael needed a break from his goth buddies, he would spend time with Craig, and they did a lot more than talk. "So who's that

liitle blondie?" Michael asked. "You mean Tweek?" Craig said. "Yeah him. I've noticed you two hang out a lot." Michael said. "We've been friends since fourth grade."

Criag pointed out. "So are you two, you know...together?" Michael asked. "Why do you care?" Craig asked. "I was just asking." Michael said defensively. "It was a

dumb question." Craig mumbled. "I don't get you, Craig. One minute you'll be telling me about how this town is stupid or how everyone here is a fucking moron and

we agree on that, but you don't want to hang out with me and my other friends. That's all we really talk about." Michael said. "Just because I say that shit, doesn't

mean I want to hang out with you and your goth cliques." Craig said. "I just don't understand you." Michael mumbled. "No one knows what other people are thinking

or how they feel unless their a telepath." Craig said. "And if you're not a telepath, then it takes time." Michael stared at the ground. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel the

most confused. I've had to experience emotions that I would repress around others." Michael said. Craig grinned, he remembered what Michael said that won him

over. "I love your hair. It reminds me of a beautiful raven." The goth kids rarely ever complimented people without scarcasism. One thing Michael's loved about talking

with Craig is he feels like he say whatever or however he is feeling. Around Pete and Finkle, he couldn't open up as much. "I've...missed these little converstations."

Michael said. Craig looked at the bushy haired teen. "I'm not going to join your little group, but if your not going to be an asshole, we can be friends." Criag said.

Having friends outside his normal group was different, but Michael didn't want to lose Craig a second time. "You and the blondie are together, right?" He asked. "His

name is Tweek." Craig said. The bell rang, "I'm heading back inside. See you later, Dracula wannabe." Craig said. "Bye bird brain." Michael said. Craig chuckled at

their nicknames that they had given each other years ago.

* * *

Michael watched as Craig walked back inside. He followed him, and during lunch, looked through his phone to see if he still had his number. He did. Michael smiled to

himself, "Michael, why are you smiling?" Pete asked. "I...uh, saw some idiot fall." Michael lied. "Do you still read Stephen King novels?" He texted Craig. "Yeah why?"

Craig replied. "No reason. I was thinking about how Edgar Allen Poe is better." Michael texted back.

* * *

Tweek walked upstairs to do his homework. Mom and dad were still working. Tweek sat down and then something fell out of his pocket. It was the note. "FREAK!" He

should have known the bully wouldn't have ended. Tweek walked to the bathroom and looked at the twitching blonde in the mirror. "I-I am a f-freak." He said. Tweek

scratched his arms, until blood dripped out of his wounds. By the end of the night, he had cuts and bruises lined up and down his arms. "F-freak." He repeated as he

looked in the mirror. He wanted to see a normal boy. One that was standing still, and how's hair was neat, instead of going in all directions. Craig saw Tweek walking

down the hallways at school the next day. He was wearing a hoodie. Tweek has never wore a hoodie. "Hey Tweekers." Craig said. "H-hi Cra-craig." Tweek said. He

rubbed his arm. Craig looked at him carefully. Some was wrong. "Tweek, come with me." Craig said, grabbing Tweek by the arm and taking him to the second floor

bathroom. He kicked out everyone in there and locked the door. "W-what the hell?" Tweek asked. "Roll up your sleeves." Craig commanded. Tweek sighed and slowly

rolled up his sleeves, revealing his cuts and bruises. "H-how did this to you?" Craig asked, grabbing Tweek's arm and examining the wounds. Tweek was silent. Craig

looked up at the blonde, tears in his eyes. "You did this to yourself?" Craig asked. Tweek looked away. Tears ran down Craig's cheeks. "Don't do this to Tweek! I don't

want to lose you! Look at me!" Craig cried. Tweek looked at his dark eyes, filled with sadness. "Promise me you won't do this anymore. Promise me!" Craig cried. "I-I

promise." Tweek said softly. Craig pulled him into his chest. "I don't want to lose you." Craig said. "Am I-I a f-freak?" Tweek asked. "Hell no. The last thing you are

Tweek is a freak." Craig said. Tweek hugged Craig, "I'm s-sorry." Tweek said. After school, they walked back to Tweek's house and played video games, just like in

the good ol' days. "I better go. Bye Tweekers." Craig said, before kissing Tweek goodbye. "Ding." Tweek looked over at the corner. Craig left his phone. "Craig!" He

was gone. Tweek picked up his phone. "I-I shouldn't." Tweek said. After listing every pro and con there was about looking at Craig's phone, Tweek finally did. A

message from...Michael. Who the hell is Michael? Tweek looked at the phone. Craig and Michael had been texting for hours in just the last couple days. "W-who the

hell is Michael?" Tweek asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Tweek took Craig's phone and looked through all the messages he and Michael sent. "I-is he cheating-agh-me?" Tweek asked himself. After Craig had done for him, he

was talking to some other dude. The next day, Tweek stormed down the halls, his eyes bloodshot from crying. People moved out the way and watched as blonde

walked up to Craig. "Hey Tweek." Craig said. "You left-agh-t-this at my house." Tweek said. "Oh thanks." Craig said. Everyone stared, "Who the hell is Michael?"

Tweek asked. Craig looked at him confused. "Tweek I..." Tweek cut Craig off. "Answer me! Agh! Who is Michael? W-when you left your phone at my house, I saw the

messasges!" Tweek exclaimed, tears building up in his eyes. "We're just friends." Craig said, putting his hand on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek pushed it off. "Don't

f-fucking touch me!" Tweek yelled. Everyone stood there in awe as the two "best friends" fought. "Tweek, it's not what you think." Craig said. "So he doesn't h-have

feeling for you?" Tweek asked. Craig stood there silently. He knew deep down Michael still liked him. Tears ran down Tweek's cheeks. "W-what am I to you?" Tweek

asked before walking away. Craig looked around, everyone was staring at him. Craig slammed his locker shut and yelled. "FUCK!" He screamed. Tweek walked to his

locker. "FREAK!" Someone had written in permant marker. Tweek ran to the bathroom and curled up into a ball. He cried about Craig, the bullying, how he forgot his

coffee. "Hey freak." Tweek looked up, it was that senior, his face looked a lot better. The senior was alone, he closed and locked the bathroom door. "Y-you wrote that

n-note." Tweek said. "Yeah, I needed to get some things before I did though." The senior said. He walked closer to Tweek. "I lost a lot of things because of you and

your little boyfriend. My friends left me saying they didn't want to be involved anymore. My girlfriend dumped me because of my fucked up face. And it's your fault!"

He yelled. "I didn't do s-shit to your life. Everything that happened to-agh-you, you caused it." Tweek said. The senior grabbed Tweek by the collar and lifted him up.

"If you can still talk after this, tell your boyfriend I'll see him at the park." The senior whispered. He punched Tweek in face, his head hitting the stall. He dragged him

into a stall, and lifted him up, so his head was dangling over the toilet. Blood dripped from Tweek's bleeding face into the nasty toilet water. "Wanna go for a swim?"

The senior asked before dunking him into the water. He lifted Tweek out of the water, and the blonde gasped for air, flashbacks of the last swirlie coming back.

"Please! Stop!" Tweek yelled. The senior kneed Tweek's face. And he dropped him next the toilet, leaving his wet and bloody body on the floor. Tweek coughed up

some water. And laid there, waiting for the day to be over. "Freak!" Tweek played people saying that to him in his mind. If this was life Tweek was going to live, then

it wasn't worth living. Tweek knew that and decided he needed to take his own life to end this bullying and pain. The seventh period bell rang and Tweek waited for

the hallways to be empty. He crawled out of the bathroom and then slowly stood up and stumbled home.

* * *

Craig looked around for Tweek, he was no where to be seen. After school, Craig walked to Tweek's house. Tweek hadn't made it home yet. Craig stood there on the

front porch and saw the blonde stumble down the street. His face was covered in blood and bruises. His shirt drenched in water. "Not again." Craig said as he rushed

over to the boy. "What happened?" Craig asked, looking at the boy. "That s-senior happened, b-but you don't have to care anymore. Go hangout with Michael." Tweek

said. "Tweek, knock it off." Craig said. "He said something about the park." Tweek said as he walked to his house. Craig felt a rush of anger and he stormed off to the

park. "Where's that son of bitch, he's going to regret this for the rest of his life." Craig said to himself. He waited for hours, it was 7pm when he finally saw the teen

walked up to the park. Tweek's parents were in the living room watching T.V, Tweek had hidden his face from them. He lied saying he didn't feel well. He stayed in

his room most of the night. While they laughed, Tweek went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Tweek carried it back to his room, he looked in the mirror.

"M-maybe everything will be-agh-better when I'm gone." Tweek sighed. He picked up the knife with shaking fingers. "D-damn it. Can't I do anything right?" Tweek

snapped.

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave him alone!" Craig shouted. "I don't take orders from juniors." The senior said. Craig balled up his fists and punched the senior. The large

teen stumbled back, but didn't go down. He swung his large fists at Craig, only some of his hits actually landing on him. Then the senior pulled something out of his

pocket. A swiss army knife. The senior shoved it into Craig's side, the cold metal entering him. Craig stumbled back and fell onto the cold grass. The senior grinned at

what he had done and walked away. Craig grabbed his side, blood pouring out of him. He got up slowly, still holding his bleeding side. The nearest hospital was five

miles away. Craig walked.

* * *

Tweek pulled the knife up once again, "S-stop shaking!" He yelled at himself. He never thought killing himself would be so frusterating. Once he finally got his fingers

to not shake he lift up the knife, right about the veins in his arm. The knife was centimeters away from his flesh when his bedroom door swung open. "Something

happened to Craig, he's at the hospital!" Tweek's dad yelled. "What?" Tweek asked. "Come quickly." Tweek's dad said. Tweek put the knife down and followed his

parents to the car and they drove to hospital. "We're looking for Craig Tucker." His father said. "He's in room 347." The receptionist said. Tweek ran up to the

elevator. "OUT OF ORDER." The sign read. "Gah!" Tweek ran to the stairs and ran as fast as he could up three flights of stairs. He ran down the third floor and looked

for 347. He saw it and ran right in. Craig laid there in a bed, his parents were sitting there. "Craig!" Tweek yelled. The blonde rushed over to him. "Tweek.

You...came." Craig said. Tweek jumped in his arms resulting in a loud oof. "Ow. Ow." Craig said. Tweek got off him. "W-what happened?" Tweek asked. "I got

stabbed." Craig said with a half hearted grin. "What?" Tweek lifted up Craig's hospital gown and looked at the stab wound. "Oh my god!" He yelled right before

fainting.


	7. Chapter 7

Craig watched as Tweek fainted. "Oh my!" Craig's mom yelled. One of the nurses was kind enough to put Tweek into a wheelchair. "Is it all right if Tweek stays here?"

Craig asked. "Of course. We better be going. Good night." Tweek's mom said. "We'll be back in the morning son." Craig's dad said. His mom kissed him on the head.

"Good night." She said. Craig dozed off for an hour, but was woken up by Tweek's screams. "Ahhh!" He jumped out of the wheelchair, gasping for air. "Tweek!" Craig

said, sitting up too fast and hurting himself. Craig winced in pain. "Craig, w-what's wrong?" Tweek asked rushing to his side. "Just sat up too fast. Are _you_ okay?"

Craig asked. "I had a n-nightmare." Tweek said. "It's okay." Craig scooted over and patted on the extra space on the bed. Tweek climbed in and laid his head on

Craig's shoulder. There was a long silence between the two, then Tweek looked up at Craig. "I d-dreamed that I l-lost you." The blonde said quietly. Tears ran down

Tweek's cheeks, "You're here because of me." Tweek said. "No I not." Craig said. Tweek looked up at him, confused. "I'm the one that went to the park. I'm the one

that fought him and I'm the one that got stabbed. I'm the reason I'm here. I just care about you too much to let someone beat the shit out of you." Craig said. "He

d-didn't beat t-the shit out of me." Tweek muttered. Craig grinned, "Oh yes he did." Craig said. "Y-you wanna keep talking?" Tweek asked. "No I don't." Craig said as

he leaned in and kissed Tweek. Craig tried to turn, and hurt his side, wincing in pain as a result. "Ouch." Craig muttered, breaking the kiss. "Are y-you okay?" Tweek

asked. "I'm still pretty sore." Craig groaned. "You n-need to rest." Tweek said. Craig looked at the blonde. His face was still beat up from the fight. Craig caressed

Tweek's cheek. "I know, but I was hoping you'd keep me up." Craig sighed. Tweek blushed. Craig laid back down and closed his eyes, Tweek curled up in his arms.

* * *

Tweek's parents forced him to go to school today. He was worried about the bully, but Craig apparently talked to an officer. The senior was arrested at his house, late

that night. Tweek's parents brought clothes to the hospital. He walked into the bathroom to change, but once again struggled with the buttons on his shirt. "Gah!" He

sighed, giving up. "Come here." Craig said. Tweek walked out of the bathroom and over to Craig's bed. Craig sat up slowly and properly buttoned Tweek's shirt.

"There. Your coming after school, right?" Craig asked. "Of course. H-how long are you going to be here anyway?" Tweek asked. "Doctor only said a couple days. I

should be out by tomorrow." Craig said. Tweek had a worried look on his face. "Hey, do me a favor and make sure no one's spreading rumors." Craig said. "O-okay."

Tweek said. Tweek left the hospital and went to school and groups of people crowded him, asking questions. "Is Craig really in the hospital?" Stan asked. "Yes." Tweek

said. "Did he really get stabbed by a senior?" Kyle asked. "Yes!" Tweek said. "Did the senior rape Craig after he was stabbed?" Cartman asked. "Ye-No! Why would

a-anyone do that?" Tweek exclaimed. Cartman shrugged. "I mean..." Kyle punched him in the arm, "That's not funny, fatass." Kyle said. "Hey I was just asking a

question." Cartman said defensively. "It was a stupid question." Stan remarked. "Fuck you guys." Cartman said, storming off.

* * *

Michael watched as people surrounded the blonde, bombarding him with questions about Craig. Pete had told him that Craig had gotten stabbed. Michael acted as if

he didn't know Craig, but was greatly concerned for him. "Michael, we're going to lunch. Are you coming?" Finkle asked. Michael nodded his head, and mindlessly

followed. All he could think about was Craig. After school, he was going to visit him. "Hey I was thinking we could hangout at the cemetary after school. It's pretty

creepy." Finkle said. "Creepy as in cool or creepy as in weird?" Pete asked. "Creep as in cool." Michael sat there and stared at the ground. "Michael, what do you

think?" Pete asked. "I, uh, can't go. My stupid parents are making me hangout with my stupid grandma." Michael lied. "What? That sounds horrible." Finkle said.

"Yeah. So I can't go this time." Michael said. After school, he went straight to the hospital. "I'm looking for Craig Tucker." Michael said. "Room 347." The receptionist

said without even looking up. Michael didn't know whether to be happy it was that easy, or scared that it was that easy. He knocked on Craig's door. "Come in." the

familiar voice said. Michael opened the door and peeked his head in. "Hey Craig." He said. Michael didn't really know what to expect from Craig when he came to visit

him, but panicked wasn't it. "What's wrong?" Michael asked as he walked into the room. "Uh...it's hard to explain, but you need to leave. Or hide." Craig said. "What?

Why?" Michael asked. "Tweek is coming to visit and he's not super happy with you." Craig said. "But we're just friends. What is he jealous?" Michael asked

scarcastically. "Yes." Craig said. "How are you feeling?" Michael asked, changing the subject. "I'm feeling much better." Craig said. Craig knew that Michael was here

to stay. "Everyone was talking about you." Michael said, sitting in a chair. "I never thought I'd be popular." Craig smirked. The door swung open, covering Michael. "I

brought you some Jell-O from the cafeteria." Tweek said. "I see you got yourself some coffee." Craig said, looking at the mug. "The doctor says I'll should be fine and

will leave this evening." Craig said. Craig ran his fingers threw Tweek's messy hair. "So did you get bombarded with questions?" Craig asked. "Yeah, the w-weirdest

one was from Cartman." Tweek said. "I believe you." Craig said. Tweek closed the door and didn't notice Michael, who was sitting behind the door. Tweek walked back

to Craig and kissed him. Craig looked at Michael, who looked extremely uncomfortable. Craig broke the kiss and pointed at Micheal. Tweek jumped back. "Ah!" He

screamed. "W-who's that?" Tweek asked. "I'm Michael." Michael said. Tweek walked forward and grabbed Michael by the collar. "Your Michael?" Tweek asked, his

voice deeper. Michael removed his hand. "Yes, I am." Michael said. "Leave him alone Tweek." Craig said. Tweek at Craig, shocked. "W-why is he here?" Tweek asked.

"I came to visit Craig." Michael said. "Don't fight." Craig said, getting out of bed. He stood up and grabbed his side. "Tweek, this is Michael. Michael, this is Tweek."

Craig said. "You're trying to s-steal him away from me." Tweek said. "Tweek." Craig said. "I saw the text messages." Tweek said. "Tweek." Craig repeated. "And I

know you have feeling for him." "Tweek!" Craig shouted. Tweek stopped talking. "Michael's my ex. We're just friends." Craig said. "Your ex?" Tweek nearly whispered.

"We dated the summer before high school. We had a big fight at the end and until now, we haven't talked in years." Michael said. "Oh. S-sorry about that." Tweek

said. Michael rolled his eyes, and Craig grinned. "I'm glad that's over. My parents should becoming in a few hours." Craig said. "I'm gonna go. It's...nice to see your

okay." Michael said before leaving.

* * *

"Do you w-wanna continue?" Tweek asked. Craig grinned, "Why not?" He asked, leaning closer to the blonde. They might as well mess up the room before they leave.


End file.
